homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062116 - Lime Green, Meet Darker Green
11:02 -- angryGardener AG began pestering geoselenicAdvent GA at 23:02 -- 11:02 AG: Who are you? 11:05 GA: hi! i'm limekid 11:05 GA: i'm a horrorterror! 11:05 AG: ... 11:06 AG: I was told not to talk to you guys 11:06 GA: probably smart! 11:07 AG: Probably? 11:07 AG: What's up with your name? 11:07 GA: my name? 11:07 GA: oh, limekid? 11:07 AG: Limekid? 11:07 GA: its a nickname! 11:07 GA: because of my lime color 11:07 GA: and childish innocence(?) 11:08 GA: childish optimism, anyway! 11:08 AG: Oh, I use those too. Like, my name is actually St-...wait...why would a horrorterror even use a nickname? 11:08 GA: well people started calling me that before i told them my name 11:09 AG: Hm, okay then... 11:09 GA: and also maybe i like it! 11:10 AG: Why are you in my chumlist? 11:10 GA: i put myself on everyones! 11:10 GA: im a master hacker!! 11:10 GA: you should be impressed. 11:11 AG: ...There's another "hacker" in this game. He also uses green text. 11:11 GA: wow! this must be how serios feels when people make serios puns 11:11 GA: gosh darn!! everyones said that so far 11:12 GA: im not him! 11:12 GA: im me. 11:12 AG: How do I know you're not Jack? 11:12 GA: hmm 11:13 GA: i dunno! 11:13 GA: ask me something only someone who isnt jack could answer, maybe! 11:15 AG: I don't think the hacker guy is smart enough to know what Mike is short for. 11:15 GA: michael! 11:15 GA: but, uh, i think he's definitely smart enough for that! hm. 11:15 GA: yknow, he's probably a lot smarter than me? 11:15 GA: so like 11:15 GA: maybe the question needs to be something stupid 11:17 GA: ooh! i know! why did the chicken cross the road? 11:18 GA: im asking you. how do i know you're not jack? 11:21 AG: Because I called him the bad guy. 11:21 GA: i thiiiiink he's self aware enough to know that players often consider him the bad guy 11:21 AG: Have you ever talked to the hacker? 11:22 GA: i dated him! 11:22 GA: so, no. 11:22 GA: :D 11:22 GA: that's a joke i have 11:23 AG: ...You should be a comedian... 11:23 GA: my entire purpose in life is comic relief! 11:24 AG: Really? 11:24 AG: You don't seem like a horrorterror 11:24 GA: i get that a lot?? 11:25 GA: i don't know why. the whole thing with horrorterrors is that they're not good or evil, they just have their own motives! that doesn't exclude horrorterrors from being nice!! 11:25 GA: i mean. jeez. it's only polite! 11:26 AG: Hm...okay 11:26 AG: I see your point 11:27 GA: granted, we are also insane eldritch horrorbeasts with no innate sense of morality! but! that is besides the point! 11:27 GA: the point being that i'm great. 11:28 AG: ... 11:28 GA: see? comedic timing, my guy! 11:29 AG: I might die fighting a plant that I raised...and this is going to be one of my last conversations with anyone... 11:29 GA: oh no! 11:29 GA: don't fight the plant! don't die, friend! 11:30 AG: I have to fight the plant. 11:30 GA: nooo! 11:31 AG: I'm currently running to it with Heliux. 11:31 GA: noooo- ooh! heliux! 11:32 GA: i have not met that person! 11:32 GA: i want to though. T_T 11:32 AG: He's a cool guy 11:33 GA: ive heard! im very excited! 11:33 GA: shit, how many of you are there? you players? 11:34 GA: cos youre only the seventh player ive talked to in this session! 11:34 AG: 14-ish 11:34 GA: oh! halfway there! hooray! 11:34 AG: Who else have you talked to? 11:35 GA: aaisha, kyle, nyarla, serios, lorrea, and arty! in that order! 11:35 AG: Okay. 11:35 AG: Keep away from Lorcan 11:36 GA: oh! why? 11:36 GA: is she mean? 11:36 AG: Yeah 11:36 GA: oh no :( 11:37 GA: i'll talk to her anyway. maybe she just needs a friend! 11:37 AG: Don't tell her I told you anything about her 11:37 AG: Don't even mention me 11:37 GA: okie dokie! 11:37 GA: i don't tell anyone anything anyway. 11:38 AG: What's Kyle's last name? 11:38 GA: what? how should i know? 11:38 GA: i only just met him 11:38 AG: Okay...good...ish... 11:38 GA: :P 11:39 GA: were you testing me? 11:39 GA: i *do* know his last name. 11:39 AG: Yes 11:39 AG: Tell me his last name 11:39 GA: no 11:40 AG: I'm sad...you've made me sad. 11:40 GA: ok fine 11:40 GA: its poopfart 11:40 AG: Okay, you passed 11:40 AG: It's Carter 11:40 GA: ah, not even going to try the 'psh, you don't actually know it then' way of getting info out of people 11:40 GA: yeah ik 11:41 GA: not that last names mean much to anyone but i guess serios 11:41 AG: What's his last name? 11:41 GA: fuck if i know dude 11:42 AG: You get an A+ 11:42 GA: heheheh 11:42 GA: i'm pretty good at pretending i don't know things! 11:42 GA: i've got a lot of practice ;) 11:43 AG: How do you practice? 11:43 GA: uhhh 11:43 GA: by pretending not to know stuff? 11:44 GA: im not sure how else youd practice 11:44 AG: Yeah 11:44 GA: i suppose getting your deceive up through any method would help, though that doesn't mean it will in logs 11:45 AG: Decieve? 11:45 GA: oh more of this 11:45 GA: its a game, silly! 11:45 AG: You can bring your stats up in SBURB? 11:46 GA: yyyeah? 11:46 AG: What's with the question mark? 11:46 GA: it's like, 'uh, yeah? obviously?' 11:46 AG: Oh 11:46 AG: What about the logs? 11:47 AG: You mean pesterlogs? 11:47 GA: yeah! 11:48 AG: Why wouldn't your lying skills work in pesterlogs? 11:48 GA: they work perfectly! 11:48 GA: it's just very easy to lie over text :P 11:49 AG: Yeah, but you said-...Ya know what, nevermind. 11:49 GA: kids these days with their lack of game abstractions 11:50 AG: I'm just gonna ignore that 11:50 GA: sure! 11:50 GA: anyway, wanna make a contract? ／人◕ ω ◕人＼ 11:51 AG: What? 11:51 GA: hehehe 11:51 GA: ever seen madoka magica? 11:51 GA: im referencing it 11:51 AG: Oh... 11:52 GA: anyway, i've got a great bargain going right now 11:53 AG: Explain 11:53 GA: no less than FOURTEEN little sculptures of owls, i have here 11:53 GA: you can get them all for the low low price of gum? do you have any gum? 11:53 AG: Uh...no... 11:53 GA: i wanna make a really big bubble 11:53 GA: aw 11:53 GA: got anything else cool? 11:54 AG: I have a magic wand 11:54 GA: holy shit!! thats awesome! 11:54 AG: It's not actually magic 11:54 GA: oh 11:54 GA: whats it do? 11:54 GA: is it a wand of light? not, like, the aspect, but the dnd spell? 11:54 AG: No 11:55 AG: It's just plastic 11:55 GA: oh 11:55 GA: so it doesn't do any real magic? 11:55 AG: No, it doesn't 11:55 GA: cool! 11:55 GA: i've already got lots of magic anyway 11:55 GA: like sailor moon kinda magic!! 11:56 GA: i dont have any plastic wands though!! 11:56 GA: how many of the owl sculptures would you be willing to trade it for? 11:56 GA: i mean, contract it for? 11:56 AG: ...Why do you have fourteen? 11:56 GA: i dunno 11:57 AG: That's the same amount of players that we have 11:57 GA: i have more than fourteen 11:57 GA: i said no less 11:57 GA: i actually have 67? 11:57 GA: 14 was just because maybe you wanna give one to all your friends! 11:58 AG: Okay, I want 5. 11:58 GA: wow!! 11:58 GA: ok!! 11:58 AG: Really? 11:59 GA: yeah!! im so excited!! 11:59 AG: Alright...how am I going to give this to you? 12:05 GA: ill come to you! 12:06 GA: you ok with that? 12:06 GA: me showing up, i mean 12:06 AG: Uh...sure... 12:06 GA: cool beans! 12:06 GA: see you in a minute! 12:06 -- geoselenicAdvent GA ceased pestering angryGardener AG at 00:06 -- Category:Mike Category:Limekid